Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Amniana
Summary: Normal episodes but add a cat demon in the control of Naraku. Romance happens between unexpected characters. A hunt to save the demon's family from Naraku begins!
1. Summary

Curiosity Killed the Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters I could never be that talented. So peeps DON'T SUE ME! Please and thank you.

Summary:

A girl looking for freedom in life is forced by her parents to work off their debt to Naraku. She is not pleased with her fate but allows herself to be put to work. The one up side to it is that she no longer is betrothed to her best friend from when she was young. Collecting the jewel shards for her new lord is simple enough. But Naraku wants her to do it his way and she doesn't approve of his schemes. Wouldn't it be easier just to kill any who had them? But no she has to leave them living.

Will she finally get fed up with the stupidity of Naraku and his re-incarnations? Or will she finish her task and save her family from being killed off? And just who is she getting the shards from? The InuYasha group of course among others.

Will she fall for the intelligent letcher Mirouku? The hot-tempered yet mysterious Kouga? The cruel yet irresistible Sesshomaru? Or will she fall for the stubborn betrothed from her past that doesn't want to give her up?

Adventure/Romance


	2. Mysterious Eyes

Curiosity Killed the Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters I could never be that talented. So peeps DON'T SUE ME! Please and thank you.

Chapter 01: Mysterious Eyes

"InuYasha do you sense anything unusual? Kirara has been tense all morning." Sango asked her comrade while looking around nervously.

InuYasha looked up from where he had been sitting lazily on a stump. His ivory hair blowing with the wind. His golden yellow eyes opened and searched around his surroundings finding nothing. He didn't smell anything either. "feh"

"You could at least try harder then that InuYasha Kirara doesn't get nervous for much." Shippo said chewing a chocolate bar Kagome had brought back for him from modern-day-time Tokyo, Japan.

"Hey if I don't sense anything the first time I won't the second time so shove of you pip-squeak."

Kagome sighed. 'There they go again. InuYasha is so immature. He could at least set a good example for Shippo since he's still young.' By now InuYasha was bashing Shippo in the head, who was trying to pull out of the hanyou's grasp.

Kagome suddenly sat straight up and stared as if in a trance at the bushes in front of her. Mirouku noticed her behavior called it to the attention of the others.

"What is it Kagome do you sense another jewel shard?" Sango asked in concern following Kagome's stare. She gasped out as she saw a pair of glowing red eyes. InuYasha unsheathed Tetsiga (Tetsusaiga) and ran into the bushes.

'Dammit I was too busy beating up Shippo to notice the presence. Stupid, stupid Inu-baka!' InuYasha scolded himself. He and Mirouku searched the forest and found no trace of any life, which was eerie. Not even a bird could be found in this dense forest.

"There's nothing out there. Absolutely nothing." InuYasha told the girls and Shippo as they went back to the clearing they had been sitting in.

"There was something out there I swear! We both saw it! It had blood-red eyes. Let's go I don't like it here InuYasha!" Kagome whined.

"I agree with Kagome, InuYasha. This forest isn't normal. There's something wrong. And you said you couldn't sense anything before. That's not right. You usually smell things miles away. I wonder how Kirara felt it and not you?" Mirouku asked thoughtfully.

"That's because Kirara, is better and smarter then InuYasha and-"

"Why you, come back here!" InuYasha started chasing Shippo around the clearing trying to catch him.

"Sit!"

InuYasha face planted and Shippo ran over behind Kagome. InuYasha got out of the face plant and was about to yell and Kagome when Kirara growled in warning. They all became alert.

Every rustle of the wind blowing the leaves of the trees; the deathly silence of no life except for their own breathing. The silence was broken by a cry. A cry of one about to die. It ran shivers down their spins.

They all faced where the cry had come from and red eyes flashed. Kagome whimpered in fright. Shippo hugged Kagome and InuYasha stepped up beside Mirouku his hand ready to draw out Tetsiga at any given moment. Then the rustle of wings caught their ears. And the huge bugs that resembled wasps flew out.

"Naraku's poisonous insects!" Mirouku announced.

"Iron revor soul stealer!" (sp?)

Several bugs dropped down to the ground dead. Kagome screamed as one flew straight at her. Mirouku killed it and continued to aid InuYasha. They filled the air and where they killed one ten would pop up and replace it.

"There's too many!" Sango concluded. Then they all disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Then a strong force of purple Miasma came upon them. They could hardly see each other. And they all strained to hear what was around them. InuYasha growled.

"Naraku!"

Shrill laughter filled up the silence. The laugh of a woman. The wind swirled around them forcing them to breath in the Miasma. The laughter came again and bright blades flew forward intending to cut them down.

"Kagura." InuYasha stated.

"Correct dog boy. We meet again." The wind mistress laughed.

"Yeah and this time your not getting away." The determined hanyou said pulling Tetsiga from its sheath.

"Would you be willing to kill an innocent girl in the process?" Kagura asked pushing forward a girl of 17. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair had random strips of black and a blood red colour in them; and was held by a red bandana. Her red, black and white kimono was ripped and tattered. Her red eyes were brimming with tears and her hands were scrapped and bloody. There was dirt all over her shacking body and where her kimono was ripped around her waist was a big gash.

Kagome gasped in horror at the sight of the girl. Sango felt sick. The girl looked as if she'd been dragged through the mud then attacked by wolves.

"InuYasha. Don't let Kagura hurt the girl!" Kagome cried.

The girl began pleading with Kagura trying to struggle free of the grasp the wind demon had on her wrists.

"Well InuYasha? Are you going to attack me? The second you do the girl here dies."

InuYasha felt frustrated. He couldn't let the girl die he'd have to save her. 'Dammit I hate being all goodie, goodie!'

Kagura laughed she waved her fan. The wind grasped around Kagome and lifted her into the air.

"Kagome!"

Then something grasped around her neck and Kagome felt it choking her. But when she tried to get what ever it was away from her neck she found nothing. Her eyes glazed over and she felt the life being squeezed out of her.

"Inu-...Yasha!"

Hearing her choked cry Inuyasha lunged at Kagura in fury forgetting all about the helpless girl at the mercy of his decision. Kagura lashed out and InuYasha dodged. Then as clear as day Kagura cut down the girl and she fell life less to the ground with out even a cry of pain.

Kagura laughed and flew off in one of her feathers. Kagome was placed back down on the ground breathing heavily clutching her neck. She stared at the poor dead girl on the ground in pity.

Kagome went over to the girl and knelt down beside her. There was blood all over her kimono and the smell suffocated her. Then something caught her eye. The girl's waist was covered in blood but there was no cut from where it might have come from. And the same with her back where Kagura had apparently killed her.

Red eyes shot open.

dun dun dun! Muhaha! This wasn't the chapter I was gonna put in here but I wanted it to be longer then it originally was. And that version was seriously short. So hope you liked it and R&R and tell me what you think.

Bu Bi ::Blows a kiss:: (not lez!) v


End file.
